In the past various types of pill dispensers have been provided for dispensing pills at regular intervals. It has long been a problem for the patient or pill user to remember with consistency the proper time for indication and proper dispensing of the pill. It has been a particular problem to provide a simple and easy to use small pill dispenser that can be employed by the sick and infirm and that can be safely used without the obvious dangers of failure to properly time the pill dispensing operation through under use or over use.